elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire (Oblivion)
Vampires are undead nocturnal creatures that are said to be of daedric origin. While almost always evil, there have been scattered reports of "friendly" vampires such as Count Hasildor of Skingrad. It has been suggested that there are over one hundred different kinds of vampire, and that there are nine kinds in the Iliac Bay region alone. It is difficult to generalize about Vampires, as they come in a wide variety of classes, from battlemages to pilgrims to crusaders, with the equipment to match. They all have the power of invisibility, however, as well as the ability to transmit vampirism, so they can be tricky opponents. They often keep wolves in their lairs as pets and guards.Most vampires, however, show a weakness to fire. Vampires are the result of the disease Porphyric Hemophilia, which can infect most humans, mer and even argonians. An infected person has approximately three days to cure themselves, or they risk becoming a vampire themselves. Vampires on Tamriel exhibit many of the weaknesses assigned to their kind in oral traditions, including an aversion to sunlight. However Vampires in Tamriel aren't effected by garlic, except Vicente Valtieri who is allergic to it. Vampires are not strictly a race of themselves; rather, there are vampiric forms of nearly all other sentient races. A vampire's skin will be pale or gray-tinted compared to living members of their race, due to the lack of circulation. Vampires also tend to develop red eyes (or white eyes in the case of Khajiit and Argonians), and their canine teeth will sharpen into fangs. Vampiric people are stronger and faster than living people of the same race, though they also develop a weakness to fire. Cyrodillic vampires that feed regularly can pass as living mortals. For example,Janus Hassildor, Count Skingrad, Jakben Earl of Imbel, and Seridur. Vampires have the option of feeding on sleeping NPCs anywhere in the world. Feeding is a vampire function that subverts the vampire's true nature and permits them to interact with the real world. A player character vampire that feeds every night will have modest stat and skill boosts in several areas (+5), and is only recognized by a select few NPCs in conversation as a vampire with no real negatives. Feeding does count as assault so it is best to feed from sneak mode with no witnesses. After 24 hours without feeding and after sleeping, a vampire will receive a message similar to the message received when first becoming a vampire which signifies a growth in vampiric power. Sunlight will begin to damage the player, skills and stats will go up an additional five points per day, to a maximum of 20, and more NPCs will notice you are a vampire. Stronger vampires also have more vampire-specific skills as well. All vampires get detect life/nighteye skill (Hunters Sight), second tier vampires receive a charm spell (Vampires Seduction) that often helps NPC's interact with you if you haven't fed in days and your vampire appearance is obvious, third tier vampires receive an area of effect demoralize/silence power (Reign of Terror), and fourth tier vampires get a very powerful invisibility power that lasts for quite a while (Shadows Embrace). Fast travel is still usable even at tiers with sunlight damage as long as it is night at the beginning of the trip. No damage will be taken enroute, but it is possible to arrive during the day and begin taking damage as soon as the area loads. When using fast travel as a vampire, try to use waypoints near large public buildings, such as castles, so that upon arrival they can be used as shelter to wait for nightfall (8:00 PM). Other types of vampire in far off lands are described in an in-game book, Immortal Blood. Origin While individual vampires are known to be created through the infection of Porphyric Hemophilia, the origin of the species as a whole is largely unknown. According to a strange tome in The Vile Lair expansion of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion vampires are the indirect creation of the daedric prince Molag Bal and as such many vampires worship him. Biology If vampires are in fact the creation of Molag Bal, then one could consider vampires a cross between an undead and a daedra, but due to unclear definitions of the term "daedra", this cannot be confirmed. In their true form, vampires are demonic, feral-looking versions of mortals, complete with fangs and piercing red eyes; most vampires, however can conceal this appearance through the consumption of blood, which allows them to coexist with the mortal races. Vampires are also immortal, and cannot be killed through starvation, exposure, or senescense, but are greatly affected by the first two, which is clearly evidenced by various in-game quests, which feature vampires that go insane from decades of starvation. It is important to note in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, in addition to being able to join one of three vampire clans, one can come into contact with an 'Ash Vampire'. This creature, any one of seven, is NOT a true vampire, instead being a very powerful, essentially immortal warrior-mage, and a kin of antagonist Dagoth Ur.Vampires of Vvardenfell: Book I Most first encounters with these non-vampiric beings occurs in the Stronghold Kogoruhn (and as often as not, to the dismay of the adventurer involved). Sub-types The bulk of the vampires that are encountered across Cyrodiil are vampiric forms of some other character class. A vampire, upon undeath, maintains the class he or she had been as a living being. Vampires conform strictly to their class, as can be seen by their choices of weapons, magic, and armor in combat. Extremely old and powerful vampires may also mature into one of two unique vampiric classes, the Matriarch and Patriarch. Generic Sub-Types * Vampire Acrobat * Vampire Agent * Vampire Assassin * Vampire Bard * Vampire Barbarian * Vampire Battlemage * Vampire Crusader * Vampire Knight * Vampire Mage * Vampire Monk * Vampire Nightblade * Vampire Rogue * Vampire Scout * Vampire Sorcerer * Vampire Spellsword * Vampire Thief * Vampire Warrior * Vampire Witchhunter Vampire Patriarch and Matriarch Vampire Matriarchs and Vampire Patriarchs are very strong vampires. As their name implies, they are the "mothers" and "fathers" of a band of vampires, similar to a Marauder Warlord. Being at a high position, they are very well equipped with the highest quality armor and weapons of your level. Use caution, they defend themselves well, and attack viciously. Like all vampires, they have a weakness to fire. Matriarchs and Patriarchs can usually be found in caves, ayleid ruins, mines, or forts that contain nests of vampires, but not until the higher levels. You may also find a large concentration of Vampire Matriarchs in the official Mehrunes Razor mod during the Unearthing Mehrunes Razor quest. They will likely carry some good heavy armor and weapons compared to the player's level. Other vampires * Pale Lady - In Castle Skingrad's Wine Cellar, through the hidden passage. * Vicente Valtieri - Your second contact in the Dark Brotherhood after Lucien Lachance. After completing all of his quests he will offer you the chance to become a vampire, by being bitten when you fall asleep in the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. * Count Hassildor of Skingrad. * Jakben, Earl of Imbel - Thought to be the last living descendant of the legendary thief Springheel Jak, but upon reading his diary in the family catacombs, it comes to light that Jakben is in fact Springheel Jak, still alive after all these years. * Lord Lovidicus in Crowhaven. He is the father of Arena Grand Champion, Agronak gro-Malog. * Seridur and other vampires in Memorial Cave, as part of the Order of the Virtuous Blood quest. * Hindaril - The vampire whose ashes are needed to create the cure for vampirism. Powers Vampires are physically superior to humans and have incredible strength and speed. While the enhanced attributes are basic for most or all vampires, certain bloodlines have different and unique powers. Example, a clan from skyrim can freeze its prey and move through ice without breaking it. The Vampires in cyrodiil, can walk in daylight if recently fed. These Vampires can also turn invisible and "charm" people. Clans Vampires from different clans have different powers and there are many clans in tamriel. ;Known clans from Morrowind are * Berne: these vampires are the stealthiest. * Quarra: the strongest of the three clans in terms of physical might. * Aundae: the mages of the vampire clans. How to cure vampirism *If you've contracted the disease, such as after fighting a vampire and being bitten, you are given three days to cleanse yourself of Porphyric Hemophilia before you become a full-fledged vampire. You can cleanse yourself with any Cure Disease potion, spell or a mandrake root, or by visiting a chapel altar and praying at it. *Another way is to acquire the Deepscorn Hollow DLC and use the Purgeblood Salts to instantly cure vampirism. * For info on how to cure vampirism itself after the three days have passed, refer to the quest, Vampire Cure. Vampirism effects The effects of Vampirism at its different levels are listed in the table below. Note that all effects are constant effect. Effect on Gameplay in Oblivion In Oblivion, one may become a vampire and experience nightmares that reoccur. Doing quests in the Dark Brotherhood may eventually let you become a vampire. Vampires have heightened senses and abilities that vary based on how long ago the vampire has fed, and receive powers that also vary with the vampire's bloodlust. A vampire must suck the blood of a sleeping victim if it is to survive in the daylight. The longer the vampire goes between feedings, the more damage will be taken in sunlight. Going into shadows will not stop a vampire from taking sun damage. It must go indoors, where no sun will reach it. Vampires have red eyes and their face thins when they take sun damage. Sometimes, a civilian might say, "Are you alright? You look a little ill." The players's vampiric condition is only noted by civilians if regular feedings are not made a priority . Players receive the illness by neglecting to treat the disease Porphyric Hemophilia, (which is contracted through exposure to vampires,) for three days—at which point Porphyric Hemophilia becomes full-blown Vampirism. Vampirism is a magical disease and cannot be cured by conventional means (i.e. praying at the local chapel or through potions); despite this, it is possible to cure vampirism through a long series of quests. However, the longer the player goes without feeding the stronger it will become. Vampire Lairs Vampires can be found in the following locations: * Barren Cave† * Bloodcrust Cavern * Crowhaven * Fanacas * Fort Carmala† * Fort Hastrel * Fort Redman * Fort Redwater * Fort Roebeck * Fort Vlastarus * Gutted Mine * Lipsand Tarn * Memorial Cave * Ninendava * Nornalhorst * Under Bloodworks † indicates vampire patriarch/matriarch location. Vampirism tips One problem with Vampirism (50-100) is the fact that a vendor is hard to come by at night (with the exception of Northern Goods and Trade in Chorrol). If you fast travel to a town where you need to sell things, you may die before you reach the store, or it may be locked. If you NEED to go to a store in the daytime, you can heal yourself a lot so you don't die before you reach the store. If you arrive in the day and can only make it to a nearby building, wait until night and try to feed. The best people to use as victims are beggars and fellow guild members (if you want to take the risk). By memorizing the location of beggars' beds in each city you will find it easy to revert back to Vampirism (25) and easily travel in the day. Once it's daytime, you can go to the unlocked store (around 9:00 AM), and buy and sell what you need to. The sun damage effect can be lowered by wearing a hood, making it easier to last in the sunlight. Also, swimming will further dull the effects of sun damage. One easy way to feed is to get the Skeleton Key and then find a house or an Inn. Most of them will have sleeping NPCs in them at night. On both the Xbox 360 and PC version, never sleeping or waiting will result in Vampirism being maintained at its current level. For example, Vampirism (25) will not evolve while breaking or routine sleep or wait. (confirmed). Vampirism bonuses can be a useful advantage in the Arena, and it is possible to advance to Stage 4 vampirism and still fight other gladiators. However, available fighting times are severely limited with only the hours of 8 to 9pm being safe. If you're hoping to do all the Arena quests as full-power Vampire, an advisable strategy is to go to stay in a house in Imperial City that is close to the Arena until 8pm. Once it's safe to go out, go do some fights and when the Arena closes, engage in any activities or quests that don't require you to travel too much. Be sure to Fast Travel to Imperial City in time for the new day. You don't take damage while travelling, but if you are at Stage 4, then you might die of Sun Damage before you can reach an indoors area. Therefore, grant youself ample time to get to Imperial City so that you can make it to a house before the sun rises. Once you're safely in a house, rinse and repeat. Mods The following mods may help to enhance the Vampirism experience for some players. Note that most of these mods will most likely conflict with one another: * Oblivion Enhanced v13 http://www.oblivionsource.com/?page=modforge&op=viewproject&project_id=596 * Aundae In Cyrodiil http://www.tessource.net/files/file.php?id=6699 * Blood is Everything (Great, Immersive Mod. Found at TESNexus) Glitches * Sometimes female vampires will switch to a male face during gameplay. You can fix this by either reloading a previous save or by letting yourself advance in vampirism far enough that your face changes again (to look older). * Feeding on individuals that are facing you while they lie on the bed will sometimes wake them, resulting in an assault charge. This happens most often with City Guards, and other npc's with high skills when it comes to detecting sneaking individuals. * Also the head of your character will not look good with most helmets, as though it conflicts with the Character Models. * Sometimes the effects of vampirism will not happen at all (this is very rare and is only under very specific conditions on the 360 console). Appearances * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion References Category:Creatures Category:Creatures in Morrowind Category:Creatures in Daggerfall Category:Creatures in Oblivion